Here Comes Trouble
by LovingtheBullworthSpirit
Summary: After six years of being in Happy Voults Asylum, Evelyn Kowalski is attending Bullworth Academy. Despite of her past, she is trying to calm down. Her brother, Pete, is although worried that she'll turn out to be like the sociopath Gary Smith since they have ADD and ADHD problems. After a couple of days, they end up being "friends" while everyone else is calling them a couple.


_Six years, six years since I seen her. I almost forgot about her. But, how could I. She's been in my life since I was born, I can't forget her. Today is when we meet again. She was sent to Happy Voults Asylum for her crazy ADHD medications. I can't forget that day when she went bezerk and almost killed that guy. But, now she's back, and hopefully cured. I just got to say one thing though, I haven't told anyone about her._

"Petey."

Nothing.

"PETEY!"

I turned around to see Jimmy and Gary behind me.

"You ok, Pete?" asked Jimmy. Gary just laughed. "Aw, is someone's boyfriend feeling down." He said with a face that said sarcasm. "Shut up, Gary!" I yelled. "Wow Pete, your SO cutting." He said while crossing his arms across his chest. Jimmy rolled his eyes while I got up and started walking out the door and to main hall. While I was walking a prefect stopped me. "Pete, Crabblesnitch needs to speak to you." I nodded and started walking in the building, going up the stairs and into the office that read "CrabbleSnitch" on it.

"Ah, , nice to see you here. I have great news for you. Your sister is attending here and she is well...calmer than she was six years ago. She's coming today since your parents are leaving. However, she might not be taking medication, so keep an eye on her before you-know-who finds out she has the problems."

I didn't know who he was talking about until I thought of last year. He was referring to Gary because of his ADD problems. I really hope she doesn't do anything like that.

"Okay, sir. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, now off with you child, she's coming here around midnight instead of right now. She just got back and needs to pack." I nodded and left the office.

"Hey, what did Crabblesnitch wanted to talk to you about?"

Gary was really excited to find out, Jimmy on the other hand wasn't. "Nothing important. Do you guys mind coming to the entrance at midnight with me?" "Why?" Gary was getting annoying. "Just come, okay!"

And I went to my room. I really didn't want to talk about it, she'll go haywire if she found out she's already a rumor. I missed her so much, though. She's my sister. To be honest, she was really nice before that accident happened. Her name's Evelyn, Evelyn Gwen Kowalski. When she was being sent away, she gave me her heart key necklace and told me to remember her. I took it and hid it in my drawer every since the first semester. I take it out at night and smile at it. I am so happy I can't breathe. Even though she's nice friendly when it comes to meeting new people, she'll try and make a nice introduction. I looked at my clock and seen it was 7:30 pm. I decided to go the cafeteria and just eat something, that wasn't cooked by Edna. I got and headed out the dorms. I seen some bullies looking at me and I started walking faster. In about three seconds, I was already running toward the field. I was going as fast as I can, and ended up getting cornerd. I was punched in the stomach twice, once in the face, and then a hard punch in the chest again.

I started to regain my vision to see someone standing over me. It was the Nurse McRae. I seen that she was wiping blood off my lip. "Ow! Thats stings." "Sorry Pete. Just one more wipe." She wiped it again and I flinched a little, trying not to scream again. I realized that I was in the nurse's office. I looked at the clock, it was 9:10 pm. I was knocked out for some time now and she's coming in a few hours. I heard the door opening to see Ernest walking in with his underwear in his hand.

"Another deep wedgie, Ernest!? You've been here four times this week."

"Its not my fault. Trent is always cornering me in the bathroom. I can never escape."

She sighed. "Okay Ernest, go in the bathroom and put on new underwear. Still can't believe they could wedgie someone that hard."

"I can." I was sitting up and looked at her.

"How come?" She looked at me, curious.

"Well, my sister used to wedgie..." She had cut me off before I could answer.

"You have a sister!? I thought you were an only child."

I looked at the clock, ignoring the question and seen it was 9:20. I have to be there around 11:50. "Nurse McRae, what time will I be leaving?" I asked.

"Around 12."

I was scared. I am suppose to be there ten minutes early. I can't risk getting yelled at. She gets impatient quickly when she doesn't take her meds. "Can't I leave ten minutes early?"

"I suppose, since his wedgie takes about two hours to handle." She then pointed to Ernest, who was scatching his butt.

"Oo..kay?" I was a little awkwarded out about him doing that. Still, its worth waiting til 11:50.

I fell asleep and woke up to see darkness outside. "Oh shit!" I looked at the clock and seen it was 12:15. I was supposed to be there minutes ago. I got up and started running toward the boys' dorm. I seen Gary and Jimmy armwrestling and it looked like neither was winning.

"Just give up, Gary! I'll win."

"No way, Hopkins. I'm not gonna let you beat me..AGAIN!"

"Guys, can you come to the gate with me?"

"Only when I win and beat this sucker." Jimmy was determined to win.

"Over my ADD body!" Gary smirked.

I got annoyed and push both of their hands down in the middle. They both shook their hands because they hit the table hard. "Now come on!" And I was running out the dormatory. They followed. This was it, this is where me and my sister reunite! I am so delighted that I barely realized that I was being chased by prefects. When I reached the gate, I seen two sky-blue suitcases by the gate. "Evie!" Thats my nickname for her. I then seen her walking in the gate, smiling.

"Petey!" She ran and hugged me. I seen the prefects leaving since I was meeting her. She gives the best bear hugs ever. When she let go, her finger pointed at something behind me. I turned around to see Gary and Jimmy staring at her. "Oh, guys I want you to meet my sister, Evelyn. Evelyn, meet Jimmy and Gary." They looked at eachother and back at Evelyn.

"Um, hi. I'm Evelyn." She walked up to them and held out her hand. She was smiling nervously, then bent back a little and whispered. "Do they speak english?"

"Yeah, just speechless of knowing I have a sister."

"You never told them about me?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Because I never wanted them asking questions about you-know-what."

She smiled at bit. "I thought I was ignored. But cleary, I have the best little brother ever." She was older than me. I was 15 and she was 16.

"I can never forget you." I smiled and she was glad and smiled back. She then put her hand down and looked back at them. "If you both are just gonna stand there at least move or, I don't know, TALK!"

Gary shook his head then walked toward her. "Are you sure you are **HIS** sister?"

She looked at me, then back at Gary. "What are you trying to say, scar face?"

They both glared at eachother. This isn't going as planned.


End file.
